Zu spät
by Leylin
Summary: Harry hat die Liebe gefunden - doch der Krieg hat sie ihm weggenommen. Für immer. HP/DM


Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Drama

Warnungen: keine

Autor: Leylin

Anmerkung: So, ich hab mich jetzt endlich mal gewagt, auch auf dieser tollen Seite meine FFs zu posten und hier kommt mein erster Oneshot - Zu spät. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir ein Review da!

H&K, Leylin

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

**Zu spät**

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug sechs, als Harry das schwere Tor zum Friedhof öffnete.

Das rostige Metall quietschte, als wollte es den Schwarzhaarigen dazu ermahnen, es in seinen alten Jahren nicht mehr so zu strapazieren und selbst durch Harrys Handschuhe konnte man die Kälte spüren, die sich an dem Eisen festgefressen hatte. Er trat auf den angelegten Weg und lief langsam die Strecke, die er schon viel zu gut kannte.

Eine kühle Brise wehte von Westen her und lies Harry kurz erschaudern.

Der Winter kam schnell in diesem Jahr, zu schnell seiner Meinung nach, und besonders in dieser Zeit, in der man sich am liebsten in eine Decke gekuschelt und mit einer Tasse Tee bewaffnet vors Feuer setzte und die in Wollsocken gepackten Füße dem flackernden Etwas entgegenhielt, hatte Harry das Bedürfnis nach mehr Geborgenheit.

Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er immer weiter ins Innere des Friedhofes trat.

Und diese Wärme, diese Geborgenheit hätte er auch haben können.

Aber diese Chance war verspielt, schon lange.

Der Schwarzhaarige trat verlies den Weg, bahnte sich einen Pfad zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch und zog den Schal bis über seine Nase, sodass sein Atem seinen Hals wärmte.

Viele der Denkmäler waren schon zugewachsen, die Menschen, die darunter lagen, vergessen.

Oft schon hatte er versucht, sich klarzumachen, dass hinter jedem dieser Steine eine Geschichte steckte.

Jeder, der hier seine letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte, hatte ein eigenes Leben, Gedanken, Gefühle und Träume gehabt, auch wenn viele wahrscheinlich niemals hatten erfüllt werden können. Teilweise, weil sie die Mittel dazu nicht hatten, teilweise, weil sie viel zu früh aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurden.

Viele Menschen, die hier begraben waren, waren Opfer des Krieges.

Einige waren Zauberer, aber auch Muggel befanden sich unter den Toten, die in dieses Geschehen hineingezogen worden waren, obwohl sie keine Schuld oder auch nur Ahnung gehabt hatten.

Langsam kam er seinem Ziel immer näher und ein Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, das er nicht deuten konnte, auch wenn er es schon seit über vier Jahren immer wieder bekam, sobald er hier her kam.

Vier Jahre.

Harry konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass der Krieg schon fast fünf Jahre her war, für ihn fühlte es sich an, als wäre alles erst gestern geschehen. Die Verluste nagten heute noch an ihm und einer besonders.

Der Schwarzhaarige trat um einen letzten Stein herum und war angekommen.

Vor ihm stand ein weißer Grabstein, wunderschön, doch nicht halb so schön wie der, dem er gewidmet war. Eine Träne verließ seine Augen und lief über seine Wange.

Er nahm die verwelkten Winterblumen von der Marmorplatte und legte einen neuen Strauß an ihre Stelle. Dann wanderten seine Augen über die elegant verschlungenen Buchstaben:

_Draco Malfoy_

_5. Juni 1980 3. Dezember 1999_

_Unfreiwillig musste unser guter Freund sein Leben lassen. Möge er in Frieden ruhen._

Wie immer zog sich sein Magen kurz zusammen, als er den Namen von Draco las. Eine weitere Träne folgte.

Er hatte dem Blonden die Gefühle, die er für ihn empfunden hatte und es immer noch tat, nie mitgeteilt und jetzt war es zu spät.

Harry hatte schon länger gewusst, dass er schwul war und machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus. Wenn Frauen Männer mögen dürfen, warum dann auch nicht Männer Männer? Was war falsch daran?

Der Gryffindor musste leicht lächeln, weil er daran dachte, wie Ron die Nachricht aufgefasst hatte.

Doch Draco hatte das nie erfahren.

Gedankenverloren begann Harry den Frost vom Grabstein zu kratzen.

Was er wohl zu seinen Gefühlen gesagt hätte?

So oft hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich diese Frage schon gestellt. Ebenso hatte er sich schon oft versucht, klar zu werden, wann genau aus Hass Liebe geworden war.

Ja, er hatte ihn gehasst, für eine kaltherzige, verzogene und arrogante Kröte gehalten.

Doch als Draco die Seiten gewechselt hatte und zu Harry ins Aurorenteam gekommen war, da hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden geändert. Harry hatte die guten Seiten des Blonden kennen- und später sogar lieben gelernt.

Harry hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Doch dann kam alles anders.

Der Tag, an dem er sein Herz verloren hatte und die Fähigkeit, sich neu zu verlieben.

Es war kalt gewesen, noch kälter als heute. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Detail, an jeden Geruch, jedes Gesicht, jeden Freund und jeden Feind, der auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpfte.

Und an die Gefühle, die er gespürt hatte, als er Draco da liegen gesehen hatte, im Arm von Blaise Zabini, reglos und die Augen geschlossen. Harry konnte ein kleines Aufschluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Er war mutig gewesen, so mutig. In diesem Augenblick war ihm alles egal gewesen, Voldemort hätte hinter ihm stehen und den Zauberstab in seinen Rücken bohren können und es hätte ihn nicht interessiert.

Und wie oft er daran dachte, wie es wäre, wenn er mit ihm zusammen gekommen wäre und sein Blonder Engel noch lebte. Dann stände der Schwarzhaarige jetzt nicht hier und trauerte längst verspielten Chancen nach, nein, dann säße er mit dem Mann, den er liebte, auf einer Couch und er würde sich an ihn schmiegen, seinem Herzschlag zuhören und seinen Duft einatmen.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte Harry sogar Dracos Wärme an seiner Wange zu spüren.

Blödsinn.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht, um wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Traum würde sowieso nie wahr werden können.

Behutsam strich er noch einmal über den weißen Marmor, bevor er seine Tränen wegwischte und Richtung Ausgang lief. Wie immer würde er in der verwachsenen Parknische gleich in der nächsten Straße disapparieren und sich in seiner kleinen Wohnung wieder finden, um einsam und allein den restlichen Tag zu verbringen.

Denn seine Chance war vertan. Es war zu spät.


End file.
